Une vie en jeu
by Calzona-Swanqueen
Summary: House fait encore des siennes alors que la vie de la soeur de Cuddy est en jeu. Courte Story.


_**Petite fiction Dr House, que j'ai écris il y a déjà un moment, que j'ai retrouvé et donc que je vous mets. Je la mets directement complète car elle est assez courte, et plus beaucoup de monde en lis sur cette série je crois, alors il est inutile de commencer à faire des chapitre, sur ce je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes etc ^^ .**_

Durant la nuit, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Lisa Cuddy se fit réveillée par le téléphone portable qui sonnait sur la table de nuit, elle remua un petit peu puis se retourna de l'autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, de plus si c'était House il allait l'embêter. Mais les appelles étaient insistants alors elle se dit que peut être, elle devrait répondre quand elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone c'était écrit "Princeton Plainsboro", mince j'aurais peut être dû répondre avant c'est l'hôpital se dit-elle. Alors elle décrocha:  
******-Lisa Cuddy, j'écoute.** Dit-elle.  
******-Cuddy, enfin vous répondez, je n'arrête pas de vous appeler!**  
**-Wilson ! Oui je sais, quelque chose ne va pas?**  
**-Oui !**  
Alors inquiète, elle s'assit dans son lit et dit:  
******-Qu'...qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?** Demanda-t-elle très inquiète  
******-Votre soeur, euh...**  
**-Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ma soeur ?** Le coupa-t-elle.  
******-Elle a eu un grave accident, elle est à l'hôpital, nous ne savons pas ce qui causé ça, il faudrait que vous veniez et que vous appeliez House pour qu'il vienne la diagnostiquer.**  
**- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai!** Elle fondit en larme.**J'arrives je vais appeler House, merci. **  
**-A tout de suite docteur Cuddy !**  
Elle se prépara le plus vite possible, puis sur la route alors qu'elle conduisait, elle appela House:  
******-Allô !**  
**-House, j'ai besoins de ...**  
**-Laissez moi dormir**, puis il raccrocha. A ce moment là, elle le haïssait, elle n'en pouvait plus de lui, elle laissa tomber, ça ne sert a rien d'insister, elle continua sa route jusqu'au Princeton. Arrivée, elle courut jusqu'à Wilson qui l'attendait à l'entrée:  
******-Cuddy, je vous attendez!**  
**-Où est-elle ? J'ai essayé d'appeler House, il m'a raccroché au nez.**  
**-Chambre 214. Elle est dans le coma, on doit savoir ce qu'elle a, ce qui a causé cet accident, elle se trouver toute seule dans la voiture coincée dans un fossé.**  
**-Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je la vois.**  
Elle courra à la chambre, arrivée devant les larmes coulèrent a flots en voyant le corps inerte de sa soeur dans le lit d'hôpital. Ensuite, ils firent tous les soins nécessaires.  
Puis à 11heures House arriva tranquillement.  
******-Veuillez noter mon arrivée!**  
**-Bien sûr, encore en retard.**  
**-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, pour une fois que Cuddy ne vient pas me faire la morale!**  
******-Je le fais à sa place, car Cuddy n'est pas à son bureau.**  
**-Ah bon comment se fesses ?** dit-il avec un sourire (petite blagues "fesses" pas très marrant hein je sais ^^).  
******-Oui, vous n'avez pas su ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**-Non !** Puis il parti, le plus vite possible en direction du bureau de Wilson, il ouvrit la porte:  
******-Wils...** Il s'arrêta, Cuddy était assise en pleurs dans le fauteuil, Wilson était à côté et essayait de la réconforter. Elle se leva et parti, en franchissant la porte elle le poussa, elle lui en voulait, elle parti dans son bureau.  
******-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?** demanda House à Wilson.  
******-Tu te fou de moi ou quoi là?! Elle t'a téléphoné en pleine nuit, elle avait besoin de toi. Sa soeur a fait un grave accident, il fallait la diagnostiquer et toi tu n'a même pas pris la peine de l'écouter, tu lui as raccroché au nez !**  
**-Je ne pouvais pas savoir !** Il parti dans son bureau, bipa ses "larbins" et s'occupa du cas de la soeur de Cuddy, sans le dire à personne il s'en occupa. Il passa voir Cuddy dans son bureau.  
**-S'il vous plait, veuillez repasser plus tard.** Dit-elle sans savoir qui était là.  
Elle était dos a la porte et pleurait.  
******- Cuddy…**  
Elle reconnu alors la voix et se retourna  
******-Ah non House, je ne veux pas vous voir ici.** Elle se rapprocha de lui,**Comment osez-vous venir comme ça ?!**  
**-Je viens juste voir comment vous allez.**  
**-Comment je vais, c'est une blague ou quoi ? Sortez !**  
Elle lui criait dessus parce qu'elle lui en voulait mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt donc elle se vengeait un peu sur lui. Il parti. Puis il chercha pendant une journée entière et toute la nuit ce que la soeur pouvait avoir, puis il trouva vers cinq heure du matin, sa soeur sorti du coma, il alla dans le bureau de Cuddy.  
******-Votre...**  
**-Qu'est-ce-que je vous ai dit House, sortez ou je vous vire sur le champ ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !**  
**-Votre soeur est sauvée.**  
Puis il parti déçu de la réaction qu'avait eu Cuddy en entrant dans son bureau. En revanche Cuddy courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur.  
******- Oh ce n'est pas possible, tu es sauvée ! **  
**-Oui Lisa, tout va bien désolée de cette frayeur. Le docteur House m'a sauvé la vie, les docteurs qui travaillent avec lui me l'ont dit qu'il avait travaillé jour et nuit sur mon cas, c'est un sacré docteur tu pourras le remercier de ma part s'il te plait.**  
Choquée de ce que sa soeur venait de lui dire elle ne répondit pas tout de suite elle qui avait été si dure avec lui.  
******-Lisa, tu es avec moi ?**  
**-Euh...Oui, oui je le remercierai de ta part! Je suis si contente que tu sois guéri j'ai eu si peur! Il faut que j'y aille je reviendrai te voir je t'adore, bisous!**  
Elle parti direction le bureau du docteur House quand elle le vit derrière la porte, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué, puis elle entra. Il releva la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer et quand il vit Cuddy il la rabaissa immédiatement.  
******-House...**  
**-Il faut que j'y aille, désolé!** La coupa-t-il, il se leva pour partir, elle lui barra le chemin, en se mettant face à lui.  
******- Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait Cuddy, je veux rentrer dormir.  
-Non, attendez! Je... je voudrais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait, c'est très gentil, je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris le cas de ma soeur en charge.**  
**-Cuddy, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, c'est mon métier non ? Je peux y aller ?!**  
Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir le souffle de House sur ses lèvres puis l'embrassa.  
******-Merci...** Puis elle sortie.  
House ne savait pas comment réagir, il alla dans le bureau de Wilson demander conseil à sa "conscience".  
******-Wilson!**  
**-Et House, entre! J'ai su pour la soeur de Cuddy, c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Cuddy.**  
**-En parlant de ça, Cuddy est venue me remercier tout à l'heure et elle m'a...**  
**-Elle t'... ?**  
**-Embrasser !**  
**- Non ce n'est pas vrai ?!**  
**-Si, si je te le dit Jimmy. Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant.**  
**-Ben écoutes, je serais toi j'irai la voir!**  
**-Ouai, je vais faire ça je pense, ou rentrer chez moi c'est une idée aussi, Ahah j't'ai bien eu! Je vais réfléchir.**  
House s'allongea ensuite dans le fauteuil qui se trouve dans le bureau de Wilson. Puis brusquement il se leva.  
******-Tu vas où ?** Demanda Wilson  
**-Je rentre chez moi.**  
Puis il sorti. Wilson se dit alors que finalement il n'allait pas aller voir Cuddy. House se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, puis prit la direction du bureau de Cuddy et entra, elle était assise et quand elle releva la tête pour voir qui était là, elle avait le visage emplit de larmes, alors elle dit en se levant et en se rapprochant de House:  
******-House, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je me suis emportée.**  
Elle commença à pleurer.  
******-Désolé.**  
Puis voulu se retourner pour partir, House la retint par le bras, alors elle le regarda et plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus, il essuya ses larmes, puis la rapprocha de lui pour la serrer contre lui, avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces jours-ci il était réconfortant avec elle. Après une minute dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle se recula un peu sans cependant le lâcher, de peur qu'il s'enfuit.  
******-Pourq...**  
Elle fut coupée, il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils approfondirent le baiser, puis il lâcha prise.  
******-Parce que je vous aime, parce que vous êtes à moi, parce que j'ai besoins de vous tout simplement.**  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Cuddy, larme de joie évidemment, elle était si heureuse d'entendre cela elle qui pensait que la seconde d'après il serait parti et bien NON !  
******-Moi aussi je vous aime.**


End file.
